mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mark Hunt
Mark Hunt is a kickboxer and a mixed martial artist. He is known for his knockout power and iron chin. He is one of the few men to have taken a headkick from Mirko Filipovic and stayed completely conscious, one of the other notables being Antonio Rodrigo Nogueira. A Rough Start He most recently made his UFC debut facing undefeated Sean McCorkle. He lost via kimura just over a minute into the first round. Hunt next faced Chris Tuscherer in what was certainly considered to be a loser-leaves-town match. Back on Track Hunt defeated Tuscherer via second-round knockout. It was Hunt's first win in six years. He next faced Ben Rothwell, winning via unanimous decision after a sloppy brawl. After the pair of victories, Hunt's UFC contract ran out and his future inside the Octagon was cast into doubt. It was obvious that he deserved to continue in the promotion but it was uncertain whether Hunt would resign with the promotion. Rumors abounded about a fight between Hunt and UFC contender Cheick Kongo in the UFC's return to Hunt's home away from home: Japan. The rumors were confirmed to be true in November of 2011 and the fight took place in Japan in February 2012, with Hunt scoring a stunningly brutal first round knockout victory over the veteran Kongo. The win catapulted Hunt solidly in amongst the Top 15 heavyweight fighters in the world. Hunt was next rumored to face submission specialist Stefan Struve. He was injured and replaced by Lavar Johnson. After a layoff for the rest of 2012, Hunt signed again to face Struve in early 2013. This time the fight took place in March 2013 with Hunt showing off improved jiu jitsu skills before breaking Struve's teeth and jaw and knocking him out in the third round to earn a Knockout of the Night bonus and a spot in the top ten rankings of the UFC heavyweight division. A Brief Setback Hunt next stepped in to replace Alistair Overeem against former UFC heavyweight champion Junior Dos Santos. The fight was considered to be a UFC heavyweight title eliminator with the winner gaining a shot at the winner of the rematch between champion Cain Velasquez and Antonio Silva. After a gritty back-and-forth fight that Dos Santos was nevertheless clearly winning, Dos Santos knocked Hunt unconscious with a spinning wheel kick followed up by punches. Return to Form: Ups and Downs After recovering from injuries Hunt signed in September 2013 to fight Antonio Silva in Australia. The two veterans went to war for twenty-five straight minutes in one of the greatest mixed martial arts fights of all time and certainly the greatest heavyweight mixed martial arts fight of all time. The judges declared that it was a majority draw which was greeted with uncustomary acclaim from fans and analysts. There was no loser in that bout. Hunt suffered a badly broken hand and a broken leg in the bout and would be out for several months at the least. After recovering Hunt was rumored to have signed in April 2014 to fight Brendan Schaub in August 2014. Instead Hunt next fought Roy Nelson knocking out the notoriously resilient Nelson with an uppercut in the fight's second round. Fighting for the Title Hunt then fought Fabricio Werdum for the UFC interim heavyweight title, showing promise against Werdum early before suffering a second round flying knee knockout loss. Hunt next faced Stipe Miocic and was completely dominated en route to a fifth round TKO loss. Hunt next fought a rematch against Antonio Silva, this time knocking out Silva in the first round. Hunt then fought former UFC heavyweight champion Frank Mir knocking out Mir brutally in the very first round. It was ultimately Mir's final fight as well. Hunt was next announced to be welcoming back to the UFC the former UFC heavyweight champion and WWE professional wrestler Brock Lesnar at the landmark UFC 200 event. Lesnar unfortunately managed to pull out a clear unanimous decision win in a stinker of a fight. After Lesnar tested positive for performance-enhancing drugs after the fight, it was overturned to a no-contest. Hunt loudly demanded a portion of Lesnar's record-high purse as compensation and soon negotiations devolved into Hunt demanding to be released from his UFC contract so that he could fight elsewhere. Hunt's career appeared to be over as the UFC wouldn't release him and he wouldn't take another fight under them. Fights *Mirko Filipovic vs. Mark Hunt - The mixed martial arts fight was a rematch of the pair's kickboxing bout. *Mark Hunt vs. Yosuke Nishijima - The fight was for Pride, and it was boxer Yosuke Nishijima's mixed martial arts debut. He went 0-5 in his record. Hunt had jokingly said before the fight that he was going to submit Nishijima with a flying armbar. *Josh Barnett vs. Mark Hunt - The fight was in the quarterfinals of the Pride 2006 openweight grand prix. During the pre-fight instructions, Josh Barnett said 'And no flying butt drops' referring to Hunt's fight with Wanderlei Silva. The comment drew laughs from both men and they shook hands. *Fedor Emelianenko vs. Mark Hunt - The fight was the last in Pride for both men, and it was for the Pride heavyweight championship with Fedor Emelianenko defending. *Gegard Mousasi vs. Mark Hunt - The fight was in the first round of the Dream Super Hulk grand prix. Hunt was coming off of the first knockout loss of his career to Melvin Manhoef. *Sean McCorkle vs. Mark Hunt - The fight was the UFC debut of both men and Sean McCorkle came in undefeated and stayed undefeated. *Mark Hunt vs. Chris Tuscherer - After the fight, Chris Tuscherer was cut. It was Hunt's first win in six years. *Mark Hunt vs. Ben Rothwell - The fight was considered one of the sloppiest brawls in modern UFC competition. *Mark Hunt vs. Cheick Kongo *Fabricio Werdum vs. Mark Hunt - The fight was for the fifth UFC interim heavyweight title. *Stipe Miocic vs. Mark Hunt *Mark Hunt vs. Antonio Silva 2 *Mark Hunt vs. Frank Mir *Brock Lesnar vs. Mark Hunt - The fight was former champion Brock Lesnar's return to the UFC after five years. Lesnar made a record two and a half million dollars for the fight, a mixed martial arts record high payday. Category:Heavyweight fighters